Amis où amants?
by A-loves-L
Summary: Angeal et Génésis étaient les meilleur amis du monde, mais un jour Angeal décide de quitter le village, Génésis est désemparé. Mais si un jour il venait à se retrouver, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu advenir de leur profonde amitié? AngealxGénésis YAOI.


_Amis où amants?_

Nom:

Amis où amants?

Chapitre:

amitié solide

Couple:

Angeal Hewlet et Génésis Rapsodos

Note:

Angeal et Génésis sont mes deux personnages préférés après Zack et Cloud bien sur ^^. Je leur dédit donc cette fic.

Résumé:

Angeal et Génésis étaient les meilleurs amis, tous deux ayant grandit dans le même village. Si un jour, ils venaient à être séparer, mais se retrouvaient dans d'autre circonstance...qu'est ce qui peut bien être advenu de leur amitié? C'est pas un résumé, c'est du n'importe quoi je sais -_-...lisez s'il vous plais.

Chapitre 1. Une amitié solide

Ce jour, était un jour très spécial, surtout pour une personne, un jeune garçon, son nom est Génésis Rapasodos, il avait des cheveux châtain long jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux vert clair et il y a ce point qui le différencie des autres, il adore lire LOVELESS. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il fêtait ses 12 ans, il ne faisait la fête qu'avec ses parents, et ceux de son meilleur ami, Angeal Hewlet, il était un peu plus petit que Génésis, des cheveux brun avec des mèches de chaque côté du front, des yeux bleu foncés. Ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Lorsque Génésis souffla les bougies, il sourit en voyant tout le monde applaudir, il regarda son meilleur ami en lui adressant son plus beau sourire, Angeal le lui rendit tout de suite. Le rouquin commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux, ses parents lui avaient offert de nouveau vêtements, les parents du brun avec leur faible moyen lui offrir un cadre photo dans lequel ils avaient glisser un photo de lui en train de mettre son bras autour des épaules de leur fils, le garçon rougit un peu, ce dernier lui tendit son cadeau, celui ci, Génésis prit tout son temps pour examiner l'emballage, il était assez petit et carré, il ne voyait pas ce que son ami avait put lui offrir, il commença à enlever le ruban et le papier, a l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boite rouge, il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une bague en argent, avec un petit saphir bleu dessus. Le rouquin regarda la bague un moment avant de la retirer du boitier et de la mettre à son majeur droit. Il se tourna vers Angeal et le prit dans ses bras tout en souriant, complètement fou de bonheur.

Génésis-Merci Angeal, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ai jamais fait.

Angeal rougit fortement, mais il souria tout en rendant son étreinte à son ami, il était heureux que son ami apprécie son cadeau.

Angeal-Joyeux anniversaire, Génésis.

Mère d'Angeal-Mais...ou as-tu trouvé l'argent pour l'acheter.

Angeal-J'ai soudoyé le forgeron pour qu'il m'en fabrique une.

Mère de Génésis-Soudoyer? Attends...tu n'as quand même pas...!!!

Angeal-Mais non, vous vous faite des films, je me suis contenter de lui apporter le plat qu'il préfère, il n'a pas pu résister.

Père d'Angeal-Tu m'étonneras toujours mon fils.

Angeal rigola devant l'air ahurie de son père. Le reste de la fête se déroula normalement, quoi qu'un peu trop vite au goût de Génésis qui voulait que son ami reste encore un peu jouer avec lui. Le rouquin alla se coucher peu de temps après, juste avant de s'endormir il regarda la bague à son doigt, il sourit et l'embrassa tout en pensant à son ami.

Le lendemain, Génésis se réveilla avec le soleil. Il se dépêcha de se préparer et de manger avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le village. Ses parents ne savaient pas pourquoi est ce que leur fils était tellement accrocher à ce garçon mais après tout, ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Le rouquin chercha arriva devant la maison d'Angeal et le trouva en train d'arroser les roses de sa mère, il n'avait pas remarquer que son ami était la. Génésis sortit son livre et commença à lire à voix haute faisant sursauter son ami.

Génésis-LOVELESS Act.1...

Angeal-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!

Génésis-Hahaha, je t'ai fais peur a ce que je vois. Hahaha.

Angeal-C'est pas drôle, j'ai cru avoir une attaque. Ne recommence jamais ça.

Génésis-Rôh, ça va. Tu vas pas faire de chichi à cause de ça?

Angeal-Je fais pas de chichi!!!

Génésis-Si, et ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Angeal poussa un grognement avant de tourner le dos à son ami, faisant mine de l'ignorer. Génésis rit de bon cœur en voyant ça. Il s'excusa et lui promis de ne plus recommencer...promesse qu'il aurait du mal à tenir. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un muret et commencèrent à parler, au bout d'un moment le brun remarqua que Génésis portait toujours sa bague.

Angeal-Mon cadeau te plais vraiment hein?

Génésis-Oui pourquoi?

Angeal-Parce que d'habitude tu jettes les cadeaux dans un coin de ta chambre et tu les touche plus ensuite.

Génésis-Même pas vrai!!! J'ai rangé mes vêtements dans un tiroir et le cadre est sur ma commode.

Angeal-C'est pareille...

Génésis-Euh...

Angeal adorait embêter Génésis, il se mit à rire joyeusement. Mais ils perdit tout de suite son sourire en se souvenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Angeal-Hum...Génésis?

Génésis-Oui?

Angeal-Il faut que je te dise que...un jour je devrais quitter le village...

Génésis-Quoi?!

Angeal-Je suis encore un peu jeune mais quand j'aurais atteins l'âge nécessaire j'irais m'enrôler dans l'armée.

Génésis-L'armée?

Angeal-Oui. L'âge minimum est de 14 ans. Donc je partirais à mes 14 ans.

Génésis-Dans 2 ans...non...non je ne veux pas...

Angeal-Génésis...

Génésis-Tais-toi!!! Qu'est ce que tu compte faire? M'abandonner comme ça?! Non, il n'en est pas question!!!

Angeal-Je ne t'abandonne pas.

Génésis-Ah ouais?!

Angeal-Pas vraiment...ce que je veux dire c'est que je serai toujours la...ici.

Angeal posa une main sur la poitrine de Génésis, sur son cœur. Le rouquin regarda son ami et fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et parti vers sa maison, le brun le regarda s'en aller avec un air triste dans les yeux. Une fois chez lui, Génésis ne prêta pas attention à ses parents et s'enferma dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, regarda la bague, la serra contre son cœur et se mit à pleurer.

Angeal rentra également chez lui, ses parents le regardèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il n'allait pas. Le brun se serra contre sa mère et commença à pleurer tout en racontant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain, Angeal alla sonner chez Génésis, ses parents lui ouvrirent en lui disant qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

Génésis-Qui est ce?

Angeal-Génésis, c'est moi.

Génésis-...Vas-t-en.

Angeal-S'il te plais, il faut vraiment que je te parler. Alors je t'en pris ouvre la porte.

Génésis hésita mais alla ouvrir la porte. Il regarda Angeal avant de l'inviter à entrer. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur le lit et restèrent un moment silencieux. Finalement ce fut le roux qui prit la parole en premier.

Génésis-Je suis désolé...je n'aurais pas du agir de cette manière. J'aurais du me montrer plus compréhensif.

Angeal-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé...j'aurais du te l'annoncer un peu plus calmement.

Génésis-Après tout...c'est pas demain que tu parts...on a encore 2 ans devant nous, essayons d'en profiter, non?

Angeal-Oui, tu as raison.

Génésis prit Angeal dans ses bras, le brun passa un de ses doigts sur son visage et sentit que ses joues étaient humide.

Angeal-Tu...tu as pleuré?

Génésis-Toi aussi non?

Angeal-C'est pas faut...

Tous deux rire de bon cœur, puis ils sortirent pour s'amuser pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

_A suivre_

Note de l'auteur: cette histoire trainait dans la tête depuis un bon moment mais je n'ai jamais trouver le temps de l'écrire. J'espère que ce premier chapitre cous à plut, laissez moi des rewiews s'il vous plais.


End file.
